


True Love

by Siakb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Sometimes a run in the woods doesn't always lead to a clear head. Song fic, Set after season 2.





	True Love

Emma looked out into the forest, surveying the area. It was that time again, 6am, time for her morning run. Not many people knew that Emma sometimes could indeed get up earlier than 10am by choice, every other day she does this. Her morning exercise routine, a run through the forest then onto the gym. This was one of her favourite pass times, no one was around at this time in the morning. Never really one for religious or spiritual stuff Emma always found herself feeling reconnected or well, grounded when she ran through the forest. Taking some deep breaths Emma put her earbuds in and set the volume to full then set off at an even pace down the designated path.

Sometimes I hate every stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There’s no one quite like you,  
you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You’re an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I’m still here, or where could I go  
You’re the only love I’ve ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be 

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

The trees flashed past her as she was suddenly picking up her pace, the lyrics were starting to get to her. What did they mean? Why as she getting worked up all of a sudden?

Just one try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on I’ll say it slowly (romance)  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You’re an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I’m still here, or where could I go  
You’re the only love I’ve ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be 

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

(I love, I think It must be love, I love you)

All her memories that involved Regina were racing through her mind as the song carried on and she ran as fast as she could. She didn’t love Regina, for god’s sake when she first came to town Regina tried to kill her. However, things have changed now, Regina had been working on being good for Henry.

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I’m incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
The rest of the lyrics had faded into just noise for Emma  


Tears were streaming down her face, Emma stopped running and was gasping for air. Her lungs burning in protest while she tried to regulate her breathing. In front of Emma was a beautiful waterfall, had she ever seen this before? She couldn’t recall there being a waterfall in storybrooke’s woods. Shrugging it off as simply not knowing it had been there Emma plonked herself down on the nearest rock and watched the water cascade. She lost track of time and just thought things through when her phone dinged and she saw a message from Regina asking where she was, also that her parents were talking about sending a search party which just had her chuckling. In that moment Emma made up her mind that when she got back into town she’d ask Regna out on a date, worst thing that could happen is a no after all.


End file.
